The WouldBe Roman Princess
by pinktink008
Summary: Conor, Fergus and the others meet Keara, a young woman with a secret. Could it lead to Conor's downfall? Or will she become something more to everyone in the Sanctuary? R&R please! Recently revised with chapters broken down and some edits. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Would-Be Roman Princess**

Author's Note: I didn't write this to infringe on any copyrights and used the characters of **ROAR** with love and care, throwing in a few of my own to make this story. I also used a couple of Gaelic phrases that I found on the Internet, which I'll interpret at the end of the story in case you didn't already know what they meant. I hope you enjoy this tale and feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks!

_**One**_

"It'll be all right," a young woman promised. "We're almost there." 

"Rest, Keara,"a brawny, older man said."I'll keep watch while you and the children sleep."

The woman obediently settled herself between her two, small children."_Go raibh maith agat_, Gavin," she sleepily responded, "but you know I haven't slept well in the last two years. When I close my eyes, I see that horrid beast."

"You must sleep tonight, my Queen," Gavin rejoined from his post on a small hill. "Tomorrow we meet with the Alliance. And I am here to protect the three of you at all costs. It's my duty."

Keara smiled at her ever-faithful guard .Her deep blue eyes reflected the small fire Gavin built to keep them warm as the night blanketed them with cold air. Keara brushed the auburn hair from her young daughter's face as she watched her little ones sleep so peacefully. Slowly, her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Gavin nervously ran his fingers through his short, dark hair. His brown eyes were alert. One hand rested comfortably on his sharpened sword just in case he'd need it. Behind him, Gavin heard leaves crunching beneath someone's feet. He took a quick glance at the ones he swore to protect before turning his attention back towards the sound.

A young, blond man and his bald, older companion stepped into the clearing. It appeared that they were hunting.

"Who goes there?" Gavin called, awakening Keara and her children.

"Who are **you**?" the young man asked. "Why are you here?"

Keara stood and walked towards the men. "I am Keara," she replied, "We're looking for a man named Conor. He leads the Alliance."

"Where have I heard that name before?" the bald man wondered aloud, "Keara?"

"Perhaps it's because I was taken as a child by the Romans. A slave helped me escape. Upon my return, I married the eldest son of the first tribe to find me. Shortly thereafter his father died and my husband, Tavis, became king. Two years ago,however, a strange beast murdered Tavis. I took one of my guards and my children and we ran," Keara calmly explained as if she had told this story a hundred times."So, how can we help you?"

"We should be asking _you _that question," the young man replied with the barest of smiles, "I'm Conor – the man you seek."

"Conor," mimicked Keara's son.

Conor knelt down and the children made their way towards him."Who are they?" he requested as they welcomed him with hugs.

"These are my children, Maeve and Kern," Keara answered with a gentle smile, "and this is my guard, Gavin."

"Who is **he**?" roughly asked Gavin, nodding towards the bald man with Conor.

"Conor's friend, you knave," the bald man replied. "My name's Fergus."

"You shouldn't sleep out in the open like this," Conor stated. "Come with us. Tomorrow morning you can meet the others." He was carrying Kern.

"I wouldn't want to impose," answered Keara.

"Hush, lass," Fergus scolded her. "This is no place for you and two babies to sleep."

Sighing, Keara lifted Maeve. "All right," she agreed, "We'll go."

Once inside the Sanctuary, Conor showed them where they could sleep. As soon as Keara had tucked her children in, they were fast asleep again. Gavin, too, was asleep soon after he had laid down. Keara sat upright and stared at the fire several feet away instead of sleeping.

Conor looked over from his seat by the fire. "Poor woman," he whispered, "She can't even sleep in here."

"Knowing there's a monster out there who slaughtered her husband can't be easy on her, Conor," replied Fergus. "Go see if she needs anything, lad."

Conor nodded and made his way towards her. He sat at Keara's feet. "What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

Keara avoided his eyes. "I can't sleep is all. Nothing for you to worry yourself about."

Conor stood up and held out his hand. "Come on," he coaxed, "Take my hand."

Keara cautiously held out her hand, then slowly placed it in Conor's hand. He helped her to her feet. "What do you want with me?" she asked, studying his face for an answer.

"Just come with me," he gently ordered, "I'll protect you; I swear it."

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk," Conor asserted, "so we can talk about what keeps you awake at night."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two**_

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"I thought we were going to talk about what keeps me awake at night," said Keara. She was almost hidden in the shadows of the forest.

"I thought I could take your mind off of your nightmares by talking about other things," Conor replied, "I'm sorry."

She stepped into the dim moonlight. "I was there, Conor," announced Keara, "I watched that beast kill Tavis." She paused and took a deep breath. "Every time I close my eyes, I see it happen all over again."

"What happened?" Conor solicited. His eyes narrowed to concentrate on Keara's face as she answered.

"We were out for a walk," she shakily began, "It was the first time in months we had time alone. I don't recall how far we were from our village. Then something suddenly jumped out of the woods. It knocked Tavis down and they struggled. It had these enormous claws. I saw them come down on Tavis and screamed. It stopped to look at me and I froze."

"What did it look like?"

"Human," continued Keara, "It looked human. I don't really remember the features because I was so focused on its eyes. It growled and I took several steps back. I couldn't run; I could only watch. When it finished, it took off into the woods."

"What else?" Conor pried, "What happened next?"

Keara closed her eyes. A single tear fell. "I walked over to Tavis," she concluded, "His body was torn to shreds. I broke down into tears. I marked the spot with a piece of my dress tied to a broken branch. Then I ran back and got Gavin to help with Tavis' remains. A few days later a man named Longinus came to our village. He told me I was in great danger so I left. We've been traveling for about two years now. A few weeks ago Longinus was in a village we were passing through. He told me to look for you, that you could protect me from a coming danger." Keara opened her eyes and stared up at the sky.

"What kind of danger?"

Keara sighed and turned her attention to Conor. "Longinus didn't say. That's whatfrightens me, Conor."

"Let's talk about a happier subject," Conor said.

"Such as?" They stopped walking.

"Your children," suggested Conor, "Tell me about them."

Keara smiled. "Maeve looks a lot like Tavis, more so than Kern does," she stated. "Maeve is three now and Kern is two. Kern can already walk and mimic simple words and phrases. I'm so proud of him! Maeve's been talking for a year now. They're both getting so big already."

"Has Kern ever said names before?"

"No, not until today when he said yours," Keara said. "Up until today every male has been _da_ and every female has been _ma_. It surprised me when he said your name."

"I feel ... privileged that Kern said my name," Conor said. "Should I?"

Keara laughed. "Yes, you should. You have every right to." In the distance, something howled. "What was that?" Keara fearfully asked, stepping closer to Conor.

Conor stepped behind her. "A wild dog," he guessed. Conor wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Remember, I swore I'd protect you."

The wind picked up and Keara shivered. Strands of her ginger-brown hair flew into her face. Turning in Conor's arms, Keara suddenly realized how much taller he was compared to her. "I'm cold," she asserted, "Can we please go back?"

Conor gently brushed the hair from her face. "You have such pretty eyes," he absently said. Realizing her question, Conor nodded and replied, "We'll go back right now." He then took her hand and led Keara back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three**_

"Who are our guests?" Catlin inquired.

"They came in last night," Conor replied. "They want to join us."

"What tribe?" Catlin asked.

"None anymore," answered Conor, "She left shortly after her husband died, took her children and guard with her."

"Who was her husband?" Tully asked.

"Tavis," Conor returned, "Her name is Keara. Her guard is Gavin and her children are Maeve and Kern."

"Wasn't Tavis murdered by some monster?" requested Catlin.

"Yes and Keara was there. She's afraid it's after her now."

"Isn't Kern the rightful ruler of their tribe then?" Tully asked.

Conor considered it. "I suppose so, but she never mentioned it," he answered, "Besides, he's too young. Kern's only two."

Keara cheerfully walked over. "Hello, I'm Keara."

Conor said, "You remember Fergus. These are my other friends, Tully and Catlin."

"Conor told us about your husband," Tully stated, "I had heard stories."

"Isn't Kern the tribe's ruler then?" Catlin suddenly asked.

"No, his tribe is different," replied Keara. "Once Maeve was a year old, Tavis had to name an heir. Tavis named his old friend, Kameron, since he refused to take the risk of naming our unborn child the heir in case it was another girl."

"Couldn't you challenge Kameron's rule?" Catlin solicited.

"Kern is too young," answered Keara, "and it's too much of a bother. Kern never had a chance to learn to be a leader from his father."

"What about when he's older?" Conor asked.

"Tavis was a poor ruler," explained Keara, "No one wants Kern to rule them. They're too afraid Kern will turn out like his father."

"If he watches Conor, Kern will be a great ruler someday," Fergus replied.

Keara smiled. "Even so, they wouldn't want us back. We abandoned them." She whispered, "Twice a traitor."

"It was for a good reason," Fergus stated, not hearing her other comment. "It was to save your life and the lives of those children over there."

"What did you whisper, Keara?" Catlin asked.

"I said I'm twice a traitor," she replied. "I'm sure you've heard the stories."

"Stories?" Conor asked. "What stories?"

"The would-be Roman princess snatched from her tribe as a child," Keara began.

"Never," Tully said.

"Me either," added Fergus.

"I have," Catlin stated, "It was _you_?"

Keara nodded. "I was taken when I was four and the Romans destroyed my village. They tried to teach me their ways, but I was stubborn and refused to learn. Despite that a king named Avel had me meet his eldest son, Nikos. I was thirteen. They told me I had to marry Nikos or they'd kill me. I turned to one of Avel's personal slaves. He helped me get on the first ship home. That's when I met one of Tavis' guards, Carlin. He brought me to their village. Tavis never wanted to marry me, but he grew accustomed to me within a year. He came to tolerate me enough to marry me when I turned sixteen. Days after my seventeenth birthday, Maeve was born. Weeks after her first birthday, Kern was born."

"Then Tavis died," added Conor.

"Yes," Keara sadly said, "Not even Gavin knows all that about me. I've always been too afraid to tell anyone."

Fergus went over to place his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I just get a little defensive."

"Can you fight off an attacker?" Tully requested. Keara shook her head in response. "I could teach you how to use a bullwhip like mine," he offered, showing her the whip.

Keara frowned. "Gavin wouldn't like that too much. He swore to defend me until he died. I don't think he'd like the fact that I could defend myself."

"He doesn't have to know," Catlin tried to persuade her.

Keara sighed. "Let me think about it," she stated before walking away.

Conor caught up with her. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk to think," Keara rejoined.

"Alone?" Conor requested. "Is that safe?"

Keara sighed and smiled. "Come on, Prince," she pronounced. "You can come along to protect me."

"Good, he said with a triumphant nod, "I'm glad you see it my way."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four**_

"Do you think I should?" Keara asked as they walked.

"Do I think you should what?"

"Have Tully teach me to use a bullwhip," Keara said. "Should I learn to fight?"

"What do **you** think you should do?" Conor returned.

Keara helplessly sighed. "_Ni a fhios agam_."

"Forget about what Gavin would think for now," Conor announced, "Who will protect you if Gavin dies?"

"You and the others."

"What if we're not there when you're in trouble? What will you do?"

Keara stopped walking. "I'll be made a slave or killed."

Conor stopped and turned towards Keara. He cupped her chin in his hand. "Little one, you need to learn how to fight in case anything happens to us," Conor stated. "How will you ever be safe if you can't protect yourself?"

Keara backed away. "I'm still not sure, Conor."

Conor suddenly froze and listened. Someone was coming. "Stay close," he ordered. "I hear something." Keara stepped behind Conor.

A stout, sturdy man on an equally strong horse came into the clearing. "Tell me, lad," he called, "Have you seen a young lass with two children pass by?"

"Perhaps," Conor replied, "What's her name?"

The man rode closer. "Keara," he answered. His eyes narrowed.

Conor wasn't sure what to do next, but Keara stepped out from behind him. "Take my ring," she said, pulling it off her finger. "Take it, Brody."

Brody dismounted and stepped towards her. "That's not what you owe me, wench," he grumbled. Brody seized a handful of her long hair. "You **know** what I came for."

"Take your filthy hands off her," barked Conor. He drew his sword and rested it on Brody's shoulder.

"For luck," Brody muttered before kissing Keara. Then throwing her to the ground, he drew his sword. "You'll be a dead man in a little while, lad."

The two began fiercely fighting over Keara's honor. She pulled herself up and deeply sighed at the sight. "Stop it, both of you," she cried, "Stop it now!"

Conor stopped and turned towards her. Brody seized the opportunity and knocked Conor onto his back. He stood over Conor with his sword point on Conor's throat.

"Brody, **enough**," Keara pronounced. "You can have me if you let Conor live."

"Conor, eh?" Brody laughed. "You're too weak to lead anyone, lad. Too weak." Brodycrossed over to Keara and savagely jerked her towards his body. "Why don't we let Conor watch?" he said. "Maybe he'll learn something." Brody slid the straps on Keara's dress down and kissed her bare shoulders.

Conor was still lying on the ground. Brody had knocked the wind out of him and Conor needed to catch his breath again before helping Keara. Seeing this, Keara took action and kneed Brody in the groin. As she did, Conor got up. While Brody bent over in agony, Keara kicked him in the face and knocked him to the ground.

Quickly, she pulled up her dress straps and picked up Brody's sword. "I'll give you a few choices," Keara a sserted, placing the blade on Brody's throat. "Take my ring and live; don't and die; or just get out of here before I kill you."

Brody fearfully pulled himself up. He dashed to his horse and quickly mounted it.

"Don't forget this," Keara said as she handed Brody his sword. He nervously took it and rode off as quickly as he could.

"Not too bad," Conor mused. He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Now maybe you can help me home."

Keara grinned. "Certainly, my warrior Prince," she jested. "Certainly."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Five**_

"Tully," Keara called, "I've made my decision."

Tully walked over from the table where he had been working. "I knew you would," he replied, "so I made you this." Tully handed her a smaller version of the bullwhip he used.

"You never let her tell you her decision," Fergus said. "How do you know if she wants to learn?"

Keara took the whip. "Give me a minute to change," she announced, "then we can start my lessons."

Once Keara had gone, Fergus asked, "What happened out there, boy?"

Conor shrugged. "We just talked about it."

"What happened, Conor?" Fergus asked again.

"Ask her yourself," he replied. "She'd know better than I would."

"I don't care **why** she decided to learn to fight," Tully asserted, "I'm just glad she decided to learn." 

Catlin made her way towards the men. "Did Keara make her decision yet?"

"You'll see," Tully replied. "Here she comes now."

Keara uncomfortably walked over. "Well, these pants fit me," she said, "but this shirt I borrowed from Gavin is too big." She pulled it out to prove it.

"Tuck it in, lass," Fergus suggested, "It'll stay out of your way then."

Keara rolled her eyes. "I'll just have to make a smaller one for myself later," she stated.

"Until then I can get you some smaller shirts," Conor added with a wink and a smile.

"Don't push it, Prince," she softly jested. Then Keara turned her attention to Tully. "I'm ready to learn."

"Let's go outside," suggested Tully, "so Gavin doesn't see us."

Keara nodded and followed him outside. Once they were gone, Catlin turned to Conor. "What happened out there, Conor?"

"We were attacked ... sort of," Conor replied, flustered. "Ask Keara. She would know better than I would." Then he walked off.

"When Keara gets back, let me know, Fergus," Catlin requested. "I think we all need to sit down and talk."

Fergus nodded. "I agree," he added. "Conor seems blinded by something about her."

"Well, Keara's his age, beautiful and has been through similar circumstances," Catlin replied. "Don't you get it?" Fergus shrugged in reply. "He just might be in love," Catlin explained.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Six**_

"We need to talk," Catlin stated once Keara and Tully had returned.

"We sure do," Gavin angrily added. "What **are** you doing? You don't need to learn to fight! That's -"

"Yes, I do," Keara calmly replied. "Don't ask me why; just understand that I do."

"Keara, we really do need to talk," said Catlin. "You, me, Conor, Tully, Fergus and Gavin."

Keara looked a bit alarmed, but she readily agreed. The four walked over to the hut where Conor and Fergus were waiting.

"What's this all about?" Conor asked.

"Keara, what happened out there that made you decide to learn how to fight?" Catlin asked as they all sat down.

"A man, Brody, had come for me," explained Keara. "He and Conor fought until Idecided to give Brody what he was after. I figured Conor would get up and rescue me, but when he didn't, I realized I needed to learn to fight."

"What was he after?" Catlin requested.

"Me," Keara simply said.

"What?" Catlin again asked. She was completely confused now.

"Keara used to ... _sleep_ with the important men in a village to get us passage," Gavin explained. "Sometimes it was all we had."

"Brody is the prince of the O'h-Ir tribe," Keara added, "but he had been gone when we passed through. I owed him what I gave the others for passage."

After a long stunned silence, Tully suggested, "Tell Gavin what happened to you as a child. He should know."

"W-when I was four, the Romans burned my village. I was playing with a friend from another village. She saw the smoke and went for help while I walked back home. A guard came by and told me the Murtagh tribe had destroyed my home and family," Keara explained, "and I believed him. The guard also told me I was in danger and he could take me to a safe place."

"Where did he take you?" Gavin asked.

"He took me to a ship and I went to Rome," she continued, "I was given as a gift to a king named Avel. He had some of his slaves try to teach me Roman ways, but I refused to learn. At thirteen I was sent to meet Nikos, Avel's eldest son, and we were to marry. I refused and they threatened to kill me so I turned to one of Avel's slaves. He got me on a ship returning here. There I met Carlin who took me to his village."

"Which is where you met Tavis and married him," Gavin added.

"Well, that's the thing, Gavin. Tavis never loved me," Keara said. "It took him a year to be able to tolerate me and another after that before he'd marry me. It truly surprised everyone that we had Maeve. You didn't come along until Tavis and I married and you were never there to see him hit me or hear the names he called me. It got worse after Kern was born. Every night I hoped Tavis would die. Then, on the one night I hoped Tavis would live, he was killed. My wish came true, but the gods made sure I watched it happen."

"So. Did you ever meet Longinus or was that all a lie as well?" Gavin angrily requested.

"I didn't tell you any of this because I was afraid of how you would react," Keara cried, "and here you are yelling at me for finally telling you the whole truth."

"Thank you so much for coming clean," Gavin shouted, "Now tell me if you ever met Longinus in the village either time."

"I met him both times and each time he told me I was in danger," she said, "I swear it." 

"How can I believe you when everything else you've said has been a lie?" Gavin replied. "How can **anyone** believe you?" 

"She never lied to you," Catlin pronounced. "Keara just never told you everything because she needed you on her side to protect her and her children."

"I'm leaving," Gavin announced. "Keara has all of you now and the children will be well taken care of here. I, however, can't stay here anymore so don't try to stop me." He turned to leave.

"We won't," Conor responded. "We can't make you stay any longer than you want to. Have a safe journey."

Gavin turned back. He has genuinely surprised by the response. "I-I will and perhaps I'll visit soon," he said. "I'm sorry, Keara."

Keara slightly smiled and hugged her old friend. "I understand, Gavin," she stated, "but my babies won't."

"Tell them –"

"No, not this time. You explain it to them. They know what I went through and they don't care. Their love is unconditional, but sometimes an adult's isn't, I guess. Explain that to them, Gavin, and tell them good-bye," Keara gently commanded," It's the last order you'll _ever_ have to take from me."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seven**_

"Children, come here," Keara called, "Gavin has something to tell you." Conor stood next to her with his arm around Keara's shoulders.

Gavin knelt down as Maeve and Kern came running. "I've come to say good-bye," he said as he held a child in each arm. "It's time I return to my village and start a new life."

"No," cried Maeve, "you promised to **always** be here – no matter what!"

Gavin sighed. "Your ma and I have discussed some things and we decided it would be best if I go now. You have all the people here to care for you now. We'll all be better off this way, Maeve."

She pulled away and stood next to Keara. "Ma told about Romans and that man," Maeve asserted, "but you don't trust her. You promised to be here no matter what."

"Yes, I know, but Keara lied to me about who she is and why we left. I can't stay."

Kern pulled away and stood next to Maeve. "You lied," he whispered.

Gavin felt his eyes tear up. "You turned them against me," he said accusingly, "This is **your** fault!"

Keara went to Gavin. "You turned them against yourself," she replied, "They remember when you swore to always be there for them no matter what happened and now here you are telling them your leaving because of me. They deserve to know the truth, Gavin, and don't think for one second that they don't understand our words."

Gavin grabbed his things and mounted his horse. "Children, I love you," he declared. "I really do. I'm sorry that I have to break my promise, but I'll never for forget you. Never."

"Liar," cried Maeve, "You're the liar."

Gavin rode off, hurt and upset over the events that came to pass. He, however, promised to return someday soon. Time alone would help him clear his head and sort things out, but he knew he'd be back.

Keara felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Go inside," she weakly ordered her children. "I'll be in soon." They obediently followed Fergus back into the Sanctuary.

"Are you all right?" Conor asked. He came up to stand behind her.

She turned to face him. "I just lost my oldest friend over the fact that I didn't tell him everything. My children are crushed and I feel so lost without him already." Keara paused to wipe her face. "Why did it have to be this way?"

Conor helped her wipe the tears as they fell. "I don't know what to tell you to make the pain go away," he replied. "I wish I knew the words to make it go away, but I don't."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"You needed our help and I gave you all I could. I promised a friend I would."

"That's not what I meant, Conor," Keara said. "Why do you care so much about how I feel or how safe I am?"

"I've always has a soft spot for short, beautiful women with deep blue eyes and red hair," Conor joked. After thinking about it, he amended his statement. "To be honest, I'm attracted to your beauty, charm and disposition so I guess I do have a soft spot for you."

Keara softly chuckled. "Thank goodness for that," she replied with a bright smile, "I was beginning to think _I'd_ have to admire _you_ from afar."

Conor cupped Keara's chin in his hand and drew her closer to him. Then he kissed her. It was only a soft, short kiss, but it was magical to them both just the same.

Catlin had been watching from behind a tree. She smiled to herself as she saw the two kiss. She was happy to finally see Conor show emotions beyond rage and hisoccasional fit when things went wrong. Conor was capable of loving someone again and Catlin was happy for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eight**_

"I know this is a stupid question, but what tribe are you originally from," Tully asked while Keara practiced.

"I was born into the Alymer tribe," she replied between moves, "but I married into the MacBrehon tribe."

"You're doing great," Tully praised her. "Too bad Gavin isn't here to see you now."

As Keara continued a small convoy of Romans rode into the valley. Among the group were Diana and Longinus. Keara stopped to watch the Romans ride towards them.

"Let's go back in," urged Tully.

Keara's eyes were fixed on the convoy. "Let's greet them," she countered. "There has to be a reason for them to be coming this way, Tully. We'll just ask."

Tully sighed and followed Keara into a larger clearing. Diana spotted them and directed the driver of her carriage over towards them. It, however, had been Longinus' idea for them to go in that direction.

"Hello there," Keara called. "How can we help you?"

The carriage came to a sudden stop before Keara and Tully. Diana pushed the silk curtain aside to reveal herself. "We're only passing through," she replied. "Who might you be, child?"

"No on you would want to know," Keara curtly replied as she methodically turned her whip over in her hands.

"What a strange weapon for a lady so small," commented Diana, "and what odd clothes. You're covering up what appears to be a beautiful body."

"Who's your companion," Tully requested, nodding towards the other window.

Longinus then pushed the curtain aside. "I asked to come this way in hopes of checking up on you," he stated. He gazed down at Keara.

Keara bowed slightly but never made eye contact. "Longinus," she pronounced.

"You have a very promising future ahead of you, child," he announced. "I see you found your path in life."

"I'm sorry if I fight against the side you support, but I refuse to give up my homeland, Longinus."

"Don't be sorry," Longinus replied. "We each must follow our own paths. Perhaps our paths may cross again. For better or for worse."

"I share that hope with you then," Keara said, "Perhaps when you have more time, you can share with me your visions of the future."

"Until we meet again, child."

Diana glanced at Keara with the fire of ire in her eyes. "Go," she ordered her driver.

After they had left, Tully asked, "He's the prophet who told you to come to us?"

Keara pursed her lips. "Yes, **that** was Longinus."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nine**_

"Since when have you befriended the locals, Longinus," Diana asked in a fit of rage.

"That girl would have been ruling this land with a Roman prince right now instead of you," he ambiguously replied. "I show respect to those who deserve it."

"How does that little rat deserve your respect?"

"She has spirit the likes of which I can never know," he stated, "She has a strength and will that no one will break. In her is the knowledge of her entire tribe. A knowledge that may be useful in my quest for the Spear."

"She's worthless to us," Diana retorted. "Her path is with those who fight against us. You stated that yourself. Her knowledge will not be shared with you or I."

"Perhaps not you, but she trusts me," countered Longinus. "It is that trust that will get me the knowledge in her head."

"You over-estimate this child's knowledge and power."

"No, **you**, my Queen, under-estimate her knowledge and power and mine as well. If she knows of the Spear, she'll tell me . . . for the right price, that is."

"What do you mean?" Diana's eyes narrowed as she listened for an answer.

"She wants an answer to who murdered her cherished husband," he pronounced. "For that information, I will get all of her knowledge of the Spear."

"And if she knows nothing at all?"

Longinus considered it a moment. It was a scenario he hadn't thought of before. "She will still get her answers," he replied. "I owe her that much."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ten**_

Keara sat near a stream. Her mind wandered and she found herself wondering where Gavin might be now. She sorely missed his company for he had become like a father to her.

Fergus had been roaming about when he came across Keara. He stood back awhile waiting for the right moment. When it seemed that moment might never come, Fergus walked over to her. "Am I disturbing you?" he asked.

Keara gave Fergus a confused look. "Uh, no, Fergus, you're not. I was just thinking," she replied. "You're welcome to join me."

"If you insist," Fergus said, sitting down next to Keara. "What were you thinking about, lass?"

"I'm just wondering where Gavin is and if he's all right," answered Keara. She picked up a pebble and turned it over in her hand.

"He's a warrior," affirmed Fergus. "He's safe and heading for home." There was a sudden moment of silence between the pair as he thought of something to say. "Tully tells me you were born to the Alymer tribe," proclaimed Fergus.

"Yes, and I married into the MacBrehon tribe," she added. "Why?"

"I'm just trying t o make conversation."

Keara giggled. "Then why don't I tell you why I worry so much about Gavin?" she suggested. Fergus nodded. "He's been like a father to me since we left our village," she said. "He's always been there, always known just what to do or say. I guess I thought Gavin would always be there."

"You're a strong lass," replied Fergus. "You don't need him to protect you anymore."

"Fergus," I spent half of my life without any family," Keara suddenly expressed, "Gavin became that for me and now he's gone. It's like I lost my da all over again."

Fergus cleared his throat. "If you want someone to call da," he declared, "you can call me da. I could use the practice."

"Thank you, Fergus," Keara said. "It's a kind gesture, but -"

Fergus put his finger to her lips to hush her. "It's not a gesture, Keara," he answered, "It's the truth."

"I don't suppose you'd want the others to know you have such a soft heart," she jested.

"It would ruin my reputation," he replied with a smile. "My first job as your father is to tell you to be careful with Conor. I don't think -"

Keara placed her index finger over Fergus's lips to hush him. "I know what I'm doing, Fer - father."

Fergus broadly grinned. "If you need anything, come to your da, all right?"

"What if I want to use a sword?"

Fergus sized Keara up before answering. "I suppose I could teach you," he said, "That whip of yours alone isn't going to do much if we're ever attacked."

Keara smiled. "You've all been great to me and my children," she pronounced. "How could I ever repay you?"

"Stay alive long enough to see your children grow up," Fergus answered, "and smile more often. It lights up your whole face."

Keara softly chuckled with Fergus. "I promise I will," she confirmed with a nod.

"One more thing," added Fergus, "try to keep Conor happy. That lad doesn't smile enough either."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Eleven**_

Catlin sat next to Keara as both finished the broth made for dinner. She wondered if she should mention seeing Keara and Conor kissing earlier. Catlin looked over at the young girl and began to wonder other things as well. "How old are you?" asked Catlin.

Keara finished her broth and set the bowl aside. "I'm 20 now," she replied. "What else?"

Catlin bit her lower lip and tried to smile. "What tribe are you from?"

"Hasn't Tully told you?" Keara replied. Catlin shook her head in response. "I was born into the Alymer tribe," Keara said, "but I married into the MacBrehons."

"The MacBrehon tribe isn't in the Alliance yet," commented Catlin as she set her bowl aside. "What will you do if Conor asks you to go?"

"I'll go," Keara answered, "and I'll do everything in my power to convince Kameron to join."

Catlin smiled. "You're a strong woman," she proclaimed. "Don't let anyone, man or woman, make you believe otherwise."

Keara rose. "I'll remember that," she replied with a smile. "If anyone asks where I am, I went for a walk -- alone."

Catlin nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Maeve and Kern while you're gone."

Keara smiled. "You, too, are a strong woman, Catlin," she stated, "and loyal as well. Always carry that in your heart."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Twelve**_

Keara didn't understand it, but she felt compelled to head towards the forest. She had never traveled inside a wooded area -- not since her husband died. Still Keara continued on as the day came to a slow close. Darkness would soon cloak the area, but Keara wasn't afraid. She continued on until something inside her told her to stop.

Nothing around her felt familiar and Keara hoped she would be able to find her way back again. Still she refused to be afraid.

Out of a thick bush, Longinus appeared. "I see our paths have crossed again, sweet child," he said.

Keara nodded still refusing to look the man in his eyes as she always had. "Did you guide me here?" she asked.

"I must confess," expressed Longinus, "I led you here. I have something to ask and in return, I will tell you who killed Tavis."

Keara looked up but still not into Longinus's eyes. "What if I cannot answer your question?" she nervously requested.

"I will tell you just the same," he replied, "but remember, I will know if you have lied." Keara nodded. "Good girl," Longinus said, "Now, tell me. Have you ever heard of the Spear of Destiny?"

Keara thought a moment. Wide-eyed, she replied, "No, never. What is it? Why do you ask?"

Longinus shut his eyes and sighed. "It is my only chance to finally end my existence," he replied. "I thought you, with all the knowledge of your tribe, would know where it waits for me."

Keara touched the seer's face with her delicate fingertips. "I wish I could tell you that, but I cannot. All the pain you must feel and all the knowledge you must hold, but I am not the key to your Spear -- no matter how much I wish it weren't so."

Longinus opened his eyes and seized Keara's hands. "But I am the key for you inquiries," he said. He jerked her towards him. "Look into my eyes, Keara. Look just this once into my eyes and you will find your answer."

Keara slowly but obediently looked up and into Longinus's eyes. Suddenly, the answer hi her. "Sweet Bridget," Keara breathed. "You -- you killed him. Tavis died at your hands!"

"The very same hands that now hold you," added Longinus. "I heard the prayers you whispered at night and I gave you what you wanted most, only I didn't know how to control my _transformation_ then. I told you to leave to keep you safe, but I was the one who ran only to return again in search of the Spear."

"Will you kill me now?" Keara asked. There wasn't a hint of fear in her voice.

Longinus let her free. "No," he answered, "you have a greater purpose and I cannot interfere in that. Go; leave me now."

"I won't," she defiantly announced. "You murdered my husband."

"The man never loved you," shouted Longinus. "I set you **free **so you could find someone who would."

"Is that why you sent me to Conor?" Keara's eyes narrowed in anger and frustration.

"Yes," he replied, "you need each other. Please go before it gets dark. I want to be sure you get back to your friends safely, sweet child."

Tears welled up in Keara's eyes and she bit her lower lip to keep it quivering. "Please stay away from me," she softly requested. "Just stay away. That Roman cow needs you more than anyone. Keep away from me." Keara turned her back on him.

"And if our paths cross again?" Longinus inquired.

"I will deal with it when the time comes."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thirteen**_

"Did she say where she was going?" Conor pressed.

"No," Catlin answered, "she only told me she was going for a walk and to tell you if you asked."

Conor paced a little. "I'm going out to look for her," he announced. "It's already dark. She could be lost."

"I'll go with you," Fergus added. Conor gave him a confused look. "I care about Keara, too."

"What if she comes back before you return?" Catlin requested.

Conor and Fergus started to walk out. "Have her stay here," called Conor. "We'll be back soon." Once outside, Conor turned to his friend. "On foot," he asked, "or on horseback."

"We'd be better off on foot," Fergus replied. "Let's split up."

Conor shook his head. "Remember what happened last time we did that," he stated, referring to their search for Molly.

"Fine," Fergus surrendered, "but let's go this way first." He led them towards the forest.

"Keara is afraid of the woods," Conor stated as they walked, "I don't think --"

Before he could finish his thought, Keara stepped out in front of them. She looked like she had just had a good scare. Keara walked right into Fergus's arms as if she hadn't seen Conor there.

Fergus uncertainly held her. "What is it?"

"I-I found him," Keara softly said. "I found him. He brought me here and showed me."

"Who did you find?" Conor asked. "Who brought you here?"

Keara turned to face Conor. "Th-the prophet, Longinus, brought me here," she replied. "He's the one who did it."

"Did what?" Conor inquired impatiently. "What are you talking about?"

"Longinus was the murderer," Keara explained. "He had me leave because he was afraid he'd kill me next. Longinus was only trying to help me."

"Who does he work for?" Fergus asked. "What did he want with you?"

"He works for that Roman cow, Diana," she replied with disdain. "He, however, needed my help to find something."

"Did he find it?" Fergus questioned her.

Keara pulled away from the embrace. "I want to go back," she said, avoiding the question. "I'm tired."

Fergus nodded. "Tomorrow we can start your lessons," he announced. "In a couple of days, you'll be a great warrior." Keara smirked and rolled her eyes. "Or at least a decent one," he added.

"What are you rambling about now, old man?" Conor requested as they headed back to the Sanctuary.

"She wants to learn to use a sword," Fergus replied, "and I'm going to teach her."

"You're going to **what**?" Conor cried.

"It was my idea, Conor," Keara said, taking his hand.

Conor looked down at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"This whip alone," Keara replied, patting the bullwhip at her side, "isn't going to help me if there's ever any trouble." She paused and added, "I'm sure about this." 

"Let's stop with the discussion and get back before they send a search party out for us," Fergus interrupted.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fourteen**_

Diana impatiently waited for Longinus's return. She had ordered one of her guards to inform her the moment he saw Longinus. That had been hours ago. Still she sat in her chambers alone.

Diana sat before her vanity table and stared into the mirror. She picked up her brush and slowly ran it through her long, silky hair. Her mind began to wander as she brushed her hair. Immediately Diana thought of the young Celtic girl from earlier in the day.

"What does she have that I don't?" she asked herself aloud. "Her hair is ratty and dirty ... although it **is** a pretty ginger color. Her eyes are _dull_ ... but they, too, are pretty and such a pure blue hue. Still, I have nothing to worry about. She is a Celtic **brat** while I am a Roman **queen**." 

"Jealousy is a very ugly thing," Longinus announced, "and it's very unbecoming, Diana."

She chuckled. "I'm not jealous of that child," replied Diana. "I was just thinking of how oddly attractive the girl is. A desperate man might find himself running to her for comfort if he wasn't careful."

"She didn't know," Longinus proclaimed, "but I told her anyway."

"Did you frighten her?" Diana asked. "Did you tell her what you really are?"

Longinus shook his head. "She's never been afraid of me. When I told her, she took pity on me."

"Then the child still has much to learn if she wants to survive," Diana commented.

"This child _knows_ and _feels_ more than I ever can," Longinus countered. "She pities me because of the pain I must endure every day. The girl has a good heart, a good soul."

Diana walked over to her love and placed her head against his arm. "I never said she didn't," she said. "Pity is a sign of weakness. If she wants to be --"

"Hush before you regret the words you speak," he interrupted. "I don't **care** about her, but still, she worries over me. That isn't weakness; it's a strength few have."

"Who murdered her precious husband?" Diana asked to avoid further argument.

Longinus pulled away. "I did," he answered. "I did it to answer her prayers. He never loved her no matter how much she loved him." He paused and turned to leave. "Don't worry," added Longinus, "The child has outgrown my advice and will no longer be a personal threat to you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fifteen**_

The day had barely begun when a young boy came to Keara with bad news. She had been going through the clothes she had brought with her and the clothes she had been given when the boy ran inside.

"He's dead," the boy frantically cried. "I found him by the river full of arrows. He's dead! He's dead!"

Keara sat the boy down and filled a cup with water for him. She handed the cup to the boy and asked, "Who is dead, child?"

The boy gulped down the water and caught his breath. "Your friend with the dark hair," he replied. "All his things are gone. He was left with only his pants. Everything else was taken and he's dead."

Keara closed her eyes. "Oh, sweet Bridget," she gasped. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Go wake Conor and Fergus, child," Keara declared. "Tell them to get dressed and to meet me at the stairs."

The boy nodded and ran off to do as he had been told. Keara quickly dressed and ran her brush through her hair. She went to Catlin before meeting the men.

Catlin had been awake for as long as Keara and she was already dressed. "What did the boy want?" she asked.

"Gavin is dead," Keara answered. "The boy found him by the river stripped of everything but his pants and dead."

"Do you want me to go with you to collect what's left?"

Keara shook her head. "I've come to ask you to keep an eye on Maeve and Kern until I return."

"Of course," replied Catlin. "See you when you return."

As Keara left, Tully jogged over to her. "I heard about Gavin," he said. "I'm sorry. How can I help?"

"Come on, Tully," Keara pronounced. "You can help me collect what we can of Gavin."

Conor and Fergus stood at the top of the stairs as Tully and Keara ascended them. Once at the top, Conor placed his arm around Keara's waist in an attempt to comfort her.

"The lad told us where we could find the body," Fergus announced. "I know the way."

"You don't have to go, Keara," Conor stated. "I'm sure we could handle this alone."

"I'm sure you could, too," Keara replied, "but I want to go."

Fergus nodded. "We should get going before more thieves take what's not theirs to have."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sixteen**_

"Sweet Bridget," Fergus exclaimed. "It had to have been the Romans."

"But why?" Tully asked, staring at Gavin's lifeless body.

"Who knows?" Fergus replied. "They don't seem to need a reason to kill us." He turned to Keara. "Are you all right?"

Keara walked towards the body. She knelt down next to it. "If I would have kept my mouth shut," she muttered, "this never would have happened." Keara brushed her hand across Gavin's cheek.

"Don't blame yourself," Conor said, kneeling beside her. "Gavin made the decision to leave. He ... he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this."

"He must have been attacked," Tully added. "Gavin could have beaten any man in a fair fight."

"Several attackers from the looks of it," Fergus stated. "They left footprints coming here and going back."

"Those footprints could belong to the thieves," Keara retorted, standing up. "It doesn't mean anything."

"No," Fergus replied, "the prints left by the thieves are still fresh in the ground." He pointed to another group of prints a few feet from the body. "These aren't."

She walked over towards the footprints. "Here's where his horse was standing," Keara announced. "It looks as if Gavin had been kneeling at the time. The men came from behind to attack him and then they dragged his body over there."

"Why?" Tully asked. "Why move to body?"

Keara walked back. "It puts Gavin in full view of the people passing through this area," she said. "At first glance, one would assume some bandit attacked him for his goods."

Fergus smirked. "Not bad, lass," he pronounced. "You're learning."

"Then why would they attack Gavin?" Tully inquired.

"To get my attention," Keara suggested. "Someone has to know what was to become of me. It could be a warning."

"Who ever did it," Conor proclaimed, "and for whatever reasons doesn't matter anymore. We need to bring Gavin back for burial." 

"I want to look around first," stated Keara. "Maybe there's something here to salvage."

"Or a clue," Tully added. Keara slightly smiled and nodded.

"Conor and I will take the body back to the Sanctuary," Fergus announced. "You andTully can sift around the area."

"Fine," called Keara from the riverbank. "We'll be back soon."

After a minute or two of search, Tully called, "Keara, come here. I think I found something."

Keara rushed over. "What is it?" she asked halfway to Tully.

He held up a small sack. "This," Tully replied, "Have you seen it before?"

Keara took it and opened it. "I think so," she said. Dumping the contents, they found several gold coins and a necklace Gavin used to wear.

"Why did the thieves leave this behind," wondered Tully.

"It was probably hidden from view," Keara replied. She placed the items back into the sack. "Let's keep looking," she stated, "for a little while longer."

"I'll let you know if I find anything else."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Seventeen**_

"What were you thinking?" Longinus asked in rage.

"What a better way to get that brat's attention," Diana said. "I'm sorry if I have upset you, Longinus."

He went to the window. "You _need_ to remember the consequences of actions like these," Longinus announced. "Upsetting this girl in this way won't balance the scales in our favor, Diana. Instead, you've single-handedly given her even more reason to fight against the Romans."

"I-I didn't think --"

"Exactly," Longinus interrupted, "You were only looking for an outlet for your revenge. Now the girl will never betray her friends. Given enough time, she might have been persuaded to join us."

Diana laughed. "Her path is and always will be with her people," she replied. "My only mistake was in adding fuel to her fire."

"Killing her personal guard, her closest friend was a bigger mistake than you know."

"She'll never figure it out," Diana proclaimed. "This girl isn't so bright. Neither are her new friends. We have nothing to worry about."

"You never did," Longinus stated. "I always will for I'm the man who murdered her husband. You will never be more than a temporary thorn in her side while I will have scarred her so deeply that no amount of time will ever bring her to trust me again."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Eighteen**_

Keara crept up behind Tully as he continued to look around. Grabbing his sides, she whispered, "Boo!"

He jumped a bit and turned to face his friend. "What was that for?" Tully inquired.

Keara tried to hide her smile. "Just checking up on you," she replied with a shrug. "Sorry if I frightened you."

Tully smiled and shook his head. "There are easier ways to check up on someone," he stated.

Keara laughed. "I suppose there are, but none are quite as funny."

Tully rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Did you find anything else?"

Keara sighed and plopped down by the riverbank. "No, nothing at all," she said. "How can people steal from a dead man?"

"It's easier, I suppose," he replied. "No one to catch you or chase you off except another thief." Tully sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Keara leaned her head onto Tully's shoulder. "There's little honor in stealing," she proclaimed, "but there's even **less** honor in stealing from the dead."

"We should start back soon," Tully declared. "There's nothing left here to find."

"He was like a father to me and I let him go without telling him that I cared," Keara suddenly confessed. "Gavin was always there and we let something as stupid as my not telling him about my past end our friendship."

"Gavin's gone to a better place," Tully replied, "and from that place he's watching you. He knows you care."

"I wish I could have said it to his face," Keara continued. "Gavin meant the world to my children and he held a special place in my heart as well."

Tully stood up and held out his hand. "Let's get back so we can give Gavin a proper burial." Keara smiled and let Tully pull her up. "It'll be fine," Tully added. "I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nineteen**_

"What's taking them so long?" Conor impatiently inquired.

"They'll be back soon," Catlin said. "They're looking for Gavin's things and then have to make the ride back."

Conor grew more impatient as the seconds passed. "It didn't take us long to ride there," he grumbled. "Why is it taking them so long to get back?"

"They're sifting through the area to look for what's left of Gavin's things before they make the ride back," answered Fergus. "Take that into account while you complain about how long it's taking."

"In a short while, they'll come walking in and your worries will be over," affirmed Catlin.

"Conor," a raven haired woman called, "have you seen my son?"

"He's probably out with the other children," Catlin replied. "I'll call them all in for breakfast." She and the woman left to gather the children.

"This is all _your_ fault," Conor harshly whispered. "It was _your_ idea to separate us. If anything happens to Keara, I'll kill you, Fergus; I swear I will."

"Calm down, Conor," Fergus responded. "If anything happens to Keara, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Killing me will only end my misery then, lad." He placed a hand on Conor's shoulder and softly squeezed. "They'll return soon and she'll be safe."

Conor nodded. "I guess you're right, Fergus," he declared. "I'm over-reacting. Keara's with Tully and he'll keep her safe."

Fergus squeezed Conor's shoulder again. "You worry about her too much. Keara's a strong lass," Fergus stated. "She'll be all right."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Twenty**_

Keara urged her horse onward. Next to her rode Tully. She wanted to talk, but every time she got ready to, the words would disappear. The silence between them was deafening although throughout the ride one could hear the birds chirping and the leaves crunching as they fell from the trees.

"Do you think Conor's worried about us yet?" Keara asked. "We've been awhile and all we have to show is a sack."

Tully shrugged. "Who knows?" he said. "Hopefully he knows I'll keep you safe in case the Romans come for you."

Keara smiled. "That's sweet," she admitted. "If I were a better fighter, I'd promise to watch your back as well."

"No need," he declared, "I think I can watch your back and mine just fine." He wore a cocky grin on his face.

"Confidence is a good thing," Keara retaliated. "Being cocky is an altogether different story."

Longinus stepped in front of the horses and startled them. They bucked their unsuspecting riders off.

"What do you want, prophet?" Tully angrily asked as he stood up.

Brushing her back off, Keara, too, stood. She gave Longinus an evil look. "I told you to stay away," Keara blurted out. "Is that why you ordered Gavin dead?"

Longinus cautiously stepped towards the pair. "I swear to you I had nothing to do with it," he replied. "I'm as upset as you are about all this, sweet child." He reached out to touch her face.

Keara swatted his hand away. "You could **never** be as upset as I am over the passing of Gavin," she shouted, "He was the **only** family I had other than my children for two long years. No words of yours can make up for the fact that he's now dead."

"Let me explain," Longinus begged. "I had nothing to do with your friend's death."

"But you know who did," Keara retorted, "and you won't tell me the name of his murderer."

"It's not worth your time to seek revenge," Longinus said.

"Come on, Tully," Keara declared as she mounted her horse. "The others are waiting."

Tully dutifully mounted his horse and glared down at Longinus. "Don't bother Keara again," he menacingly announced before riding off.

Longinus watched the pair ride off. "It was Diana," he whispered to himself, "Diana ordered Gavin's death in revenge, sweet child."

_**Twenty-one**_

Conor stood outside by the waterfalls. The waiting was slowly killing him inside and he couldn't think of anything but Keara and her safety. Conor decided that a little fresh air would help and went outside only to realize it wasn't doing him any good. He paced the area and waited. Keara and Tully soon rode up.

Keara dismounted and walked the horse over. "Been waiting long?" she asked. Behind her was Tully. He took the reigns of her horse and led both horses away leaving Keara and Conor alone.

Conor waited until Tully was out of earshot. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said. "I was worried sick about you."

Keara started laughing at Conor. "I was with Tully the entire time, silly," she said. "He wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"I still worried," pouted Conor. "I have that right."

Keara wrapped her arms around Conor's neck. "Oh," she cooed, "so you **do** care about me, sweet Prince."

Slightly surprised, Conor rested his hands on Keara's hips. "Give me time," he replied, "and someday I might be able to say that to your face."

"You just did," joked Keara. "Indirectly, of course."

"Of course," he rejoined. Conor wrapped his arms around her waist now and held her tightly.

"Someday I might want to hear you say you care about me -- as more than a friend," Keara expressed, "but not today."

Conor cocked his head. "Why not?" he asked in confusion.

Keara pulled Conor's head closer to her face and gently kissed his lips before backing away. "Gavin's dead," she solemnly replied. "I need time to mourn." Keara slipped out of Conor's grasp. "I have a feeling, however, that it won't be long before my life returns to its natural state again -- with the help of all my new friends."

"That's what we're here for," Conor affirmed with a nod and a slight smile on his lips.

Keara bit her lower lip to hide her own smile. "Fergus says I need to take care of you, Conor," she declared. "He says you don't smile enough. I'll make you a deal. If you take care of me and keep me happy, I'll do the same for you."

Conor took Keara's hand in his. "I'll do my best," he replied.

"Then I'll do my best as well," Keara said. "Let's get inside. Gavin deserves a proper burial."

"Yes, he does," Conor added. "Let's give it to him then."

**Special notes: **As promised, here are the translations for the Gaelic terms. _Go raibh maith agat_ means _thank you_ in loose translation. I don't remember the literal translation, but it's used to say thank you. _Da_ and _ma_ should be obvious. They more or less mean _dad_ and _mom_. _Ni afhios agam _means _I don't _know. I believe that's it, but if you run across anymore words in Gaelic, email me to let me know. Thanks for reading this!


End file.
